


Thanks To Firewhiskey

by LittleLonnie, TheScientistWrangler



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, NSFW, Originally a roleplay, Shenanigans, Smut, Tina wearing nothing but Newt's scarf and coat, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLonnie/pseuds/LittleLonnie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScientistWrangler/pseuds/TheScientistWrangler
Summary: It took nearly all of Tina’s energy to force her eyes open in a squint, far too tempted to hiss at the morning light.…Morning?Last thing she really truly remembered without the fuzzy haze that came from one too many shots of Firewhiskey… was getting all concerned over Newts reaction to something they’d given him to try drinking. She vaguely recalled her sister helping herself to an entire bottle of the alcohol to go. Sure enough there was a half-empty bottle of the stuff sitting on their sitting room table.…Sitting room table?Was she lying on their couch? What? Her brain was starting to slowly catch up, as she computed that it wasn’t a blanket she’d been using… it was Newt’s coat. When Tina went to attempt to sit up, it dawned on her the distinct lack of garments upon her person. At some point the flapper style dress that Queenie had been adamant with the auror wearing… had been tossed off onto the floor. Leaving her wearing only that yellow gray scarf of Newt’s, and the thigh high stockings she’d had on the night before.





	Thanks To Firewhiskey

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Thanks to Firewhiskey  
> **  
>  Don’t own anything related to FBAWTFT let alone anything involved with the magical wizarding world  
> Newtina  
> Originally a roleplay between myself and LittleLonnie,  
> The normal bits are written by myself, the bits that are italicized are written by LittleLonnie  
> ENJOY!  
> 

 

_“What exactly are they smoking and… and drinking at these New York underground clubs?” he murmured to no one in particular. Whatever it was his body didn’t handle it at all. His head was spinning and the only comfort he found was the soft fabric he was laying on and the familiar ceiling of the Goldstein’s apartment,_

_“Oh no,” he groaned and quickly grabbed at whatever fabrics was near him to wrap around his waist. His head was pounding immensely as he tried to sit up a little and recognized Tina,_

_“W… What happened?” he blushed violently when he realized the lack of clothes. He promised himself then to never come with Tina and Queenie out again. Though with this situation who knew it might as well be last time he gets to see them and never be welcomed back. Just the thought was gut-wrenching._

 

The sound of someone talking felt like an Occamy crashing around in her head. A disgruntled as well as pained grumble escaped her as she burrowed her head under what she assumed was a throw blanket. 

It took nearly all of Tina’s energy to force her eyes open in a squint, far too tempted to hiss at the morning light. 

…Morning?

Last thing she really truly remembered without the fuzzy haze that came from one too many shots of Firewhiskey… was getting all concerned over Newts reaction to something they’d given him to try drinking. She vaguely recalled her sister helping herself to an entire bottle of the alcohol to go. Sure enough there was a half-empty bottle of the stuff sitting on their sitting room table. 

…Sitting room table? 

Was she lying on their couch? What? Her brain was starting to slowly catch up, as she computed that it wasn’t a blanket she’d been using… it was Newt’s coat. When Tina went to attempt to sit up, it dawned on her the distinct lack of garments upon her person. At some point the flapper style dress that Queenie had been adamant with the auror wearing… had been tossed off onto the floor. Leaving her wearing only that yellow gray scarf of Newt’s, and the thigh high stockings she’d had on the night before.

All the blood in her body had to have headed straight for her face, clutching the coat to her chest. No knowledge of what could have possibly played out once they’d left the damned speak easy! It was clear that Queenie must have abandoned ship at some point, the traitor! Honestly!  

It was then that her periphery vision completely took in the situation at hand. Slowly turning to take in the sight of an equally befuddled and bright red Scamander, Half of her brain was so unbearably mortified with this entire debacle, the other half wasn’t behaving and instead went about permanently engraving the image before her to eternal memory… because LORD BLESS! That man had been hiding quite an impressive form under all those layers!

She opened her mouth to speak and all that came out was a strangled squeak that would have made a mouse jealous. 

 

_He forced himself up into a seated position, one hand in his messy hair as he grimaced. His head was pounding and the memories from last night a complete and utter useless mess. His freckled cheeks blushed all the more when Tina looked at him and made sure that - what turned out to be Tina’s auror coat was what he had covered his bottom half with, remained where it was._

_It was only then he realized Tina was covered in his coat and…_

_“Is… Is that my scarf?” he whispered, lowering his gaze almost shyly when he realized looking at his scarf basically meant he was looking at her more or less bare torso. Instead of getting too worried though a lopsided smile worked itself onto his face,_

_“No wonder why I am naked. You have my clothes,” he bashfully glanced at her. Half his face hidden by his hair._

 

It was impossible for her to even begin to formulate any form of sentence. Tina was certain that her face had to be as bright red as a tomato, her flustered state beyond overwhelming. From where she hid behind his scarf, it wasn’t all that hard to take in the view before her. Sure she’d dated boys before, seen males disrobed, fellows in varying levels of attire. But they had nothing compared to Newt… his build was very impressive. Certainly the form of a fellow who spent his time running and racing about all sorts of terrains. Not too mention the scars, there were bite marks, gashes, claw marks, burns, all sorts of evidence. Each healed wound another piece of proof that this man gave his whole being to his creatures. That he put his life on the line to insure his animals safety as well as protection. 

That realization seemed to release the tension in her lungs, allowing an awkward laugh to bubble free. Tina couldn’t resist the affectionate yet teasing tone that followed her words, 

“It is pretty hard to find a decent scarf. And your coat is warm enough to be a blanket… can you really blame a girl?”

After a pause the auror gave him a coy little playful grin, “Do you want your stuff back? Cause I’d be happy to return them to you.”

 

_He couldn’t blame her one bit. He did wonder what they possibly could have been doing for them to have no shirts and pants, yet their coats were there?_

_“Is that a trick question?” he asked. On one hand giving him his stuff back would leave her naked, but it was far too inappropriate to admit to that_ _not being an awful thought. On the other hand she looked absolutely stunning with her hair messed up and his very own scarf around her._

_“What would you prefer?” he asked, returning that playful tone._

_The kind of attention she was giving him in return certainly wasn’t something he was used to. Mainly because as long as he could stop it he would never be caught unclothed like this. It made him feel a little less bad for looking at her with the admiration he currently was though. Loopy and confused as he was, but it was an honest reaction to her nonetheless. His hand coming to brush a dark lock behind her ear,_

_“You look beautiful,” he admitted quietly, diverting his gaze from hers to her bare shoulders visible below the old Hufflepuff scarf._

 

His response pulled a full fledged laugh, and she tried to hide her grin behind the scarf. Brown eyes glowing with warmth and genuine amusement, this man was delightfully ridiculous! Just one aspect that she adored about him to no end, that sudden realization struck home hard. The laughter trickled off into soft chuckles, watching him with a bemused expression gracing her features. She did quite adore this odd man… it wasn’t something she could ever even try to deny. 

It was impossible not to have an affection for Newt, his soft-spoken yet intelligent manner, the way he lit up when talking about his creatures, how he seemed to be selfless when it came to anyone or anything in need. Her thoughts came to a screeching halt at his words, and she stared with wide almost disbelieving eyes. Beautiful? He thought she was… beautiful? Yet again Tina found herself doing a fish out of water impression, she ducked her head slightly as her blush returned fiercely, turning even the tip of her ears a shade of crimson.

“No one’s really ever called me that before… usually Queenie’s the one that gets it. I’m… pretty. Usually homely or stuffy are the words people use to describe me. Not… beautiful.” After a pause Tina glanced back up at him through her lashes, 

“…you really mean that?”

 

_“No one?” he raised an eyebrow. It was impossible for him to think of her as anything but beautiful when she was there with his scarf around her neck. Covering just enough of her torso to tease the onlooker - in this case him. Her hair ruffled and her cheeks adorably flustered.  
He didn’t quite look her directly in her eyes when he spoke, but the bashful smile on his face was evidence for those who knew him that he was being honest. _

_“Yes,” he answered in a short whisper,_

_“I don’t think I have ever seen a smile quite like yours before,” he mumbled, lifting a hand to rub at his neck. Way out of his comfort zone, but being already emboldened by the situation he found himself telling her either way. Especially when such a beautiful woman went about thinking she was ‘homely.’_

 

It was impossible not to believe him, he wasn’t one to lie. Honestly she wasn’t entirely certain he even KNEW how to lie sometimes. A part of her was still contemplating getting revenge on Queenie… the other part was frazzled. His coat was pooled on her lap, and she was thankful the scarf was absurdly long on her. His compliment made her facial features shift into warm affection, he really was the most absurd person she’d ever met. 

“There’s a first for everything I suppose… and if someone’s to compliment me I’d rather they mean it. So it means more to me to have you be the one saying that than some random Joe.”

Never before had she met anyone that could render her positively speechless as frequently as he had. It was a unique talent of his apparently, one that had an absolute success rate. Tina couldn’t help herself, there had been a particular scar that had caught her attention… hesitantly she reached out and traced the tip of her fingers along it. The shape looked painful and it was impossible to fathom surviving such a wound.

“How… How did you get this? I don’t imagine the Niffler or Pickett could have caused it.”

 

_He looked down at her fingers, biting down at his bottom lip when they trailed along one of his more visible scars on his abdomen,_

_“It happened about two weeks before I took the ship over to America the second time,” he explained,_

_“I was to set my Nundu free again since I was done with my research for him. I came to the conclusion that it is in fact dangerous, but.. even the most dangerous creatures deserves life as much as the next one. Like lions. You just have to be respectful of them and careful,” he sighed and glanced at the scar again,_

_“Of course it’s family showed up so I had to hurry getting him out. He ended up setting his claws in me before he ran off with his family. I had to apparate to my brother and… I don’t really remember much after that. I woke up two days later at my brother’s place. Apparently I had lost quite a bit of blood,” he shrugged._

_After a moment of silence and looking at her he shook his head a little,_

_“It is nothing really.”_

 

Nothing? It was  _nothing_? 

She wanted to shake him for being so careless about his wellbeing! Honestly! This man would be the death of her, though in hindsight… she wasn’t really one to talk. Tina was littered with her own scars that came with being an auror, if you don’t get a little banged up… then clearly you’re not doing something right. Her fingers traveled gently to another one of his scars, it looked like some sort of burn. 

Those brown eyes glanced up to meet his, she knew that this was testing unknown waters… but there was clearly so much about him that were still just unanswered questions. Tina wanted to fiund out all she possibly could about this man… he was just absolutely fascinating. The skin felt rough beneath her hands, and she managed to gather a bit of her courage to press onwards. A small smile as she inquired yet again,

“And this one?”

 

_He slowly laid back, watching her. What he would usually be very uneasy with felt rather comforting with Tina. Even when it was something as intimate as her tracing his torso with her fingers and asking questions about something that he kept secret from practically everyone. He watched her for her reaction. Kind of surprised that his far from spotless skin didn’t seem to bother her._

_Keeping his hands on her coat - since he was far from that comfortable yet he watched as she found another scar to question about. He breathed in deeply though his heart beat faster than his calm exterior let on._  
_When her fingers indicated a burn just above his right hip bone he had to think for a moment to remember,_

_“A phoenix. When I was around twenty I saw my first phoenix. Absolutely stunning creature. Got a bit too curious of it and burn a hole in my shirt and left a mark. It was like burning your hand on a stove. Unpleasant, but one of my lesser wounds,” he assured._

 

A Phoenix, he found an actual Phoenix! She’d only heard of them in school, seen a ill-conceived sketch of what the artist thought it would look like… Her eyes lifted back up to meet his gaze, 

“What did it look like? It must have been absolutely wonderful…”

Her attention turned to the scar near his shoulder, what caused it was a mystery… but it probably came with another incredible story. The trail her fingers traced to the next story in Newts life took a detour to follow the scattering of freckles and beauty marks. This man… honestly. A small almost girlish (ALMOST) giggle escaped her… if it was anyone else she’d have been mortified. But given their current state of… unattire, left very little to be embarrassed. 

“I wish I had such fascinating stories… my scars are from work. Hardly exciting. I have one mark from when I cut myself ice skating as a girl… and another from… from the one guy I ever dated when I was young.” 

 

_“Their feathers are red and yellow, almost gold. I hope you get to see one someday,” he told her, a smile fitting on his lips,_

_“And it is long. With tail and all the feathers it was as long as you are. If not more,” he explained. Though that size of course changed per bird usually,_

_“What is so funny?” he wondered, green eyes settling on hers again._

_Newt lifted a hand to her back, gently placing it on the soft skin near her spine though not quite seeing any scars that were much to worry about._

_“Most of my scars are from work too,” he offered a humored smile though he supposed he understood what she meant. Their jobs were very different. His hand stilled on her back at the mention of a guy she had dated._

_He didn’t ask how she had received the cut from this guy, but he lowered his hand back to his chest again. Instead he met her gaze instead,_

_“I cannot imagine your job as an auror could possibly be uninteresting or uneventful? Not with how intent you are on catching misbehaving brits,” he smiled a little, hoping get a smile out of her again._

 

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the creature as he described it. A smile lifting the corners of her lips. “It must have been absolutely beautiful…” without fully realizing it Tina had shifted so that her head rested upon the crook of his shoulder. Practically curled up against his side, and honestly she was so comfortable and at ease now… 

“It’s nothing really… I was just thinking about how wonderful and one-of-a-kind you are… I fear imagining what would happen if there were another Newt Scamander running about.” she gave a playful little nudge of her head to show that it was an innocent joke.

A content little… almost a sort of purr?… escaped her as his hand traced the marks upon Tina’s own back. It paused as a bitter joke of irony, on the mark left from when Artemis had shoved her down a set of stairs. She’d been fine, thankfully a professor had come round the corner to catch what had happened. There’d been a punishment, but nowhere near as severe as it could have been… since his family was of high standing. 

For all of a split second her smile slipped at that memory, it was one that she tried to forget… but always liked to sneak back in against her wishes. Thankfully Newt’s playful little response pulled her instantly off of the slippery slope. She gave him the cheekiest little smirk, a hand playing with the edge of his scarf in a mischievous manner. 

“Well you did say you couldn’t think of anyone else you’d rather have  _investigating_  you  _Mister Scamander_. So… should I do that?” Her tone of voice was teasing and playful.

 

_“There might not be another Newt around, but Scamander there are two of. Though my brother is considered the less accident prone of us,” he admitted. Look wise Theseus had always been considered the more charming and good looking one, but there was  no doubt that the two of them were brothers. The older brother was a bit bigger and had manageable hair, but he was still with a slim body and a kind heart._

_When she curled up next to him it was almost absurd to him how comfortable he was despite the situation. Despite how unlike him it was, but he knew what it meant. It wasn’t just the comfort of a friend, but someone he was undoubtedly sweet on.  
At her cheeky question the awkward smile was back and he dared to move his hand back to rest on her bare back._

_“So you remember that one,” he grimaced slightly. He really hadn’t meant it like that, but it amused him that it had stuck with her. Her hand playing with his scarf catching his attention._

_“And how exactly would you do that?” he asked, more or less giving that a yes._

 

“That’s right… you have a brother. They mentioned him back at that hearing ages ago.” She shifted her head a bit from its spot to glance up at him. Curious about this other Scamander, how he differed from this one right beside her. Tina wanted to know more about Newt… about his family… his life before New York City.   
His reaction brought a fond laugh which was followed quickly with an amused sigh.

“Well…”

Mustering up the courage to be forward… at this point they were fairly beyond being prudish and closed up… Tina moved her face just enough to place a chaste little kiss upon a freckle that rested not to far from where she rested against his shoulder. 

“First I’d need to learn all about this British Magizoologist… can’t investigate someone if you don’t know anything about them. Pretty sure we’ve covered that step already…” She spoke softly against his skin. Before letting her free hand entangle with his hesitantly. 

“And then the next step would be find out what your…Interests are… outside of your amazing creatures of course. Learn what your… weaknesses might be. As well as what makes a man such as you tick so to speak.” Each emphasized word was followed with a butterfly kiss upon another freckle.

 

 _“_ _As long as you don’t want to know about my brother,” Newt said quietly, watching her curiously. Finding her incredibly enticing as she placed a kiss on his shoulder. Not that I would mind it at some later point, but talking about his brother or family in this situation would be a bit of a turn off and he was pretty sure she would understand that._

_He listened to her talk, but didn’t really know how to respond to it. Not with her placing such kisses on what seemed to be freckles. If she planned on doing that to every freckle she really wouldn’t be done anytime soon._

_“_ _I know my weakness right about now,” he admitted. You with my scarf kissing and touching me.. he didn’t say it, but with the way he was watching her there would be no problem for her to understand what he meant by it._  
_His own fingers ghosted over her skin at first before moving it to her waist. His thumb just teasing the little invisible hairs on her belly. Intending to encourage her as subtly as possible._

 _“_ _What if.. I refuse to answer?” he challenged, giving her side a gentle squeeze, pulling her a little closer to his own body. Then he cracked up in a silly smile and had to look at the ceiling for a moment. He really wasn’t good at this kind of interactions at all, but he really enjoyed the feeling of her touch._

 

A coy teasing expression shifted her features, curving her lips into almost a smirk. Even as she planned to play along with this game, she could feel the spread of warmth throughout her entire body. The source of it was from his confession of her being his weakness… and it was the biggest possible compliment to be told that. Tina watched him through her lashes, contemplating how best to go about with the whole thing…

Her lips moved to kiss at the joint where the underside of his chin met the curve of his neck. Slowly making a line to the tip of the chin with little pecks, before gently nuzzling her head against his chest in an affectionate gesture. The hand that wasn’t currently intertwined with his, wandered towards those curls of his. The American auror had been dying to find out if Newt’s hair was as soft as it looked… sure enough it didn’t disappoint.

Tina let her hand play with the ginger locks, softly running her nails along his scalp. It was adorable how almost hesitant he seemed, she was just as new to all of this. She’d never been interested in interactions of this kind, they were pointless in her mind. But this was for from being pointless, if anything… she owed her sister a bottle of Gigglewater and an out from doing any house chores for the next two weeks.

“I’d hate to have to play bad Auror good Auror… besides, answering would be far more… enjoyable as well as fulfilling. Doncha think?”

 

_She was quite literally taking his breath away with the way she held his hand down in an almost dominating way, but still being soft and gentle. That was a combination that was really working well on him and with her this close it was impossible for him to pretend she didn’t have any effect on him._

_“You really think I can think straight right now?” he whispered, his eyes slipping closed when her fingers curled into his hair._

_“_ _I think you… might need to… specify your questions,” he said, opening his eyes again to look at her. He gently nudged at her nose with his own, his lips touching hers in a breathless, barely there kiss. His freckled cheeks tinted with pink as a result of a new intimacy. The way she had nuzzled against his chest and kissed at his throat._

_Whatever was in the drinks they had been served… he needed to send a thank you card. Coming back to America he really hadn’t expected to end up in this situation. With Tina being so genuinely set on‘investigating’ him and himself actually not having chased her off with either his scars nor his awkwardness._

 

The sheer notion that she was able to make it impossible for him to think… was the biggest compliment imaginable. Here was a bright, sharp-minded, intelligent man, by the far the smartest fellow Tina had encountered in a long time… and he melted practically a puddle… it brought a deep flood of warmth and adoration to spread throughout her body. And when he redirected her into a quick kiss… it pulled a sigh fresh from her lips.

She let her hand slip from his curl to cradle his cheek, shifting her body to better face him. A genuine vibrant smile lighting up Tina’s features… she could continue on with this little playful back and forth banter… but honestly… she’d rather just be Porpentina, not a fancy American Auror… if for just a little while with him. With her eyes locked with his own she whispered a curt, 

“I’m going to kiss you now… properly…”

With that she leaned back in from that small distance to firmly have her lips meet with his. Hers were still slightly chapped from the New York winter they’d recently had, and she was faking confidence, but that was how one learned in these sorts of things.. wasn’t it? But this felt right… like they were making the right choice… and god was she glad he’d come back as he’d promised her… Thank god….

 

_Her sigh brought a smile to his lips. Despite the shared smile though something in the air changed with what he had said apparently. It seemed like it was something she might have needed to hear because she seemed to be done with the banter. For the time being.  
He wasn’t entirely sure where to put his hands and made a slightly out of place grimace until he settled with his hands on her ribs. Long fingers fitting against the slight hints of her ribs under her skin. _

_“_ _Probably a good idea before I ruin everything,” he whispered, a shameful smile grazing his lips for a second as his gaze went to her shoulder. As if he needed to rebuild his courage. So when he met her eyes again and she kissed him he shifted one of his hands up her back instead to pull her closer._

_Inexperienced or not neither of them wanted to stop. He certainly didn’t want her to stop now. He was too far gone for that and the way she kissed was rather intoxicating._

 

That comment tugged so fiercely at Tina’s heart, the fact that he thought he could ruin this by saying something wrong… She wanted to destroy every single person who’d ever made him feel this way. Anyone who made this precious wizard consider himself as a screw up or a failure. He was greater than many people she had encountered, be it as an Auror or just as a civilian off the clock.

In a severely overconfident move, Tina broke their kiss to re-position herself entirely. In one surprisingly swift and elegant move she straddled herself over his lap, knees pressed into the couch cushions on either side of his hips. Releasing their entangled fingers so that her arms could rest on his shoulders, both hands tangling into his wild hair. The coat that kept the lower half of her modest had been forgotten leaving just the scarf.

Leaning forward to press her forehead to Newt’s, eyes locked firmly with his. She let her nails drag along his scalp again, trailing lines and circles. A quick motion had Tina meeting the British wizards lips in another warm and adoring kiss. Determined to tell him how much she adored him through that gesture alone. After a good moment, she pulled back a breaths space away and said in a firm voice that left absolutely  _no_ room for argument,

“You could never ruin anything as wonderful as this. Don’t you dare question yourself like that.”

 

_Feeling her straddling his hips had him shift a little on the couch. Becoming painfully aware of the fact that the only thing separating the two of them now was part of Tina’s coat - which would probably need a wash after this. Even if it wasn’t literally filthy it had been covering his lower half for hours by now.  
He then became very aware of how bare she was. How little his scarf actually covered and there no way whatsoever for him to pretend he didn’t even appreciate her beauty. _

_She was warm and firm. It was another sensation he wasn’t used to. Having her bare body not just ghosting near his, but firmly on it was… mind boggling for his awkwardness. Though his green eyes met hers without as much trouble. Her confidence and kind words working to encourage him.  
The way her nails dragged along his scalp sent goosebumps down his spine and didn’t even attempt to keep a pleased groan from escaping his lips just as she kissed him again._

_In a fit of confidence his hand grabbed a hold of his scarf and very gently started sliding it off her shoulders. His lips brushing against hers as he opened his eyes to slits. His own fingers sliding around her waist and gently pulled her torso closer until their chests met._

_“That is amazing,” he murmured, cheekily biting down on her bottom lip. His heartbeat thudding strong enough in his chest for her to feel with their torsos pressed together._

 

Clearly her words had made an impact… that or her taking initiative… either way she enjoyed the outcome. The sounds that reverberated out of Newts chest was positively delicious, he was like a cat basking in getting their neck scratched. The way his head fell back in sheer delight as her nails trailed patterns across the scalp… it was a pleasing sight.

What had managed to give Newt the spark to take action, she had no clue but whatever it was… a happy sigh slipped free from her upturned lips. Flesh against flesh, her hands left those fabulous unruly locks to trace the marks on his back instead. Every so often she let her nails press down to scratch softly, trailing along the spine. His teeth caught her lip and pulled a pleased purr to rumble in Tina’s own chest. 

If she focused, it was almost possible to feel his heart racing in as rapid a pace as her own. Pressing another kiss to the British wizards lips before traveling down to kiss, nibble, and bite softly at the pulse along his neck. He’d always smelled nice to her, but right now she had a better appreciation for everything about him. Each little mark, every muscle, hair, bone… everything was sensory pleasure, and Tina couldn’t complain. After leaving a pleasing little territorial mark above the collar bone, she redirected to his ear… whispering softly,

“I love you… Newt…”

 

_Newt moved an arm to the back of the couch, pushing himself just a little more into a seated position. Not letting the movements allow their bodies to part as his other arm remained around her narrow waist. Her clawing on his back had him bite down hard on his own bottom lip as if trying to keep himself quiet because that was ridiculously pleasant. Feeling her breasts against his chest left another pleased shudder run through his body and her purr break into a silly smile. How she found all the right buttons to push was beyond him, but he wasn’t about to complain about it._

_When she moved her lips down his neck to his collar his arm almost gave in, but he dug his fingers into the fabric of the couch and let out a soft laugh. Turning his head enough to nip on her earlobe while his fingers moved to squeeze her thigh. He really wished they were on a bed or something because the couch was starting to annoy him, though the girl seated on his lap was more than welcoming._

_Her words had him pause. Pulling back enough to look up at her. Nose almost nudging against her chin because of the closeness. He had never told anyone he loved them. Not romantically anyway. Not even Leta when she had said it to him. Mainly because she said it too late. When he already hurt and lost his faith in her. His arm tightened around her waist he managed to murmur a hoarse_

_‘I love you too’ back. He knew people sometimes had problems understanding him when he spoke so low, but with her so close he hoped she understood._

_Shifting his hand to the coat between them he tugged it away until there were no longer anything between them. His gaze immediately looked away and pressed his face against her chest. Not having confidence enough to look at her just now, but certainly had the will to continue._

 

It was really wonderful how responsive the British wizard was to her physical affections. Tina could sense his frustration towards the beat up old couch, and it amused her greatly. This man was such a bewilderment, and constantly she found herself discovering so many new things about him. Small little habits, quirks, traits that left her both joyful and fascinated.

Tina almost missed his response, it was low and rough… and she could tell that this meant far more in importance. She gently kissed the top of his head before cradling his face in her hands. There was no hesitancy when she lifted so they were eye to eye. Never before had she felt such sheer pure adoration for another human being. It was different when it came to her sister… that’s family…. this…. this was something else entirely.

Once she felt certain that his attention was focused upon her face, Tina rested their foreheads against one another. The lack of the coat was not even important in her mind… this… with him… mattered far far more. And in a soft almost breathless whisper she asked with such pure genuine amazement,

“Say it again? Please?”

 

_Newt felt ridiculously vulnerable when she cradled his face and wanted him to look at her. So while he did open his eyes he focused on her lips for a few moments instead. He knew his issues with people and this kind of intimacy was something he had to work on and he was with the single most perfect woman to help him there. Even if she wasn’t used to this intimacy either she in general communicated with humans far more than him._

_Of course he couldn’t deny her wish so he met her eyes again. Not sure what to make of the way she looked at him, but he suspected it was something similar to the way he looked at her. Though a bit more reluctant. Not about her, but because of himself._

_“I love you,” he repeated, still quietly. Still a bit hoarse, but loud enough for her to hear that it was genuine. That it wasn’t just her imagination._

_He was barer to her than he had ever been to anyone and not even in the sense of him literally being bare beneath her. It was far more intimate to see him bare through his eyes, but he found it easier than he expected looking at her. Seeing that it wasn’t really about the physical, but something deeper and that was exactly where she was doing it right with him. It was about need and passion, but not something_   _just_   _sex would give them. That was just something they would do because they wanted to be so close. They wanted to explore and learn. It was intimate and theirs._

 

Tina could say for a fact, that never before had she smiled as widely as in that moment. The sheer adoration she felt for this man who was perfect in his flaws… it was like sinking into a warm bath. So this was love… this was what all those silly dime novels talked about. That desire to never let a single solitary moment slip away, wanting to permanently engrave it like a tattoo on her very heart. God… she felt like an absolute sap… and for once was perfectly okay with that. 

There was no way in hell she’d let go of him, not in the literal sense of course… his free spirit was something Tina appreciated. If anyone tried to hurt him, take him away, anything… anything at all… Gellert Grindlewald himself would shudder at the damage she’d inflict. Without any hesitation, she let one hand tangle into the ginger curls… while the other one cradled his chin and pulled him in for a fierce kiss. The young woman tried to channel her loyalty, passion, and love into that single gesture. 

Trying to show him without words just how much it meant to hear him say those words back. That she would never turn on him like others had, that the trust he had given her would forever be kept safe and treasured for how priceless it was. The hand at his chin relocated to the nape of his neck, and Tina made to memorize every detail of this man. How his lips felt against her own slightly chapped ones, the way those scars felt rough against her own skin, each sensation was important. Meanwhile her thoughts kept singing almost a mantra of

 _‘_ _I love him so much…’_

 

_Newt felt himself melt at the beaming smile those three words earned him. He was relieved to see her appreciate his words since it was words he didn’t give out easily to just anyone. But Tina was special. She was the one.. No matter how sappy that sounded. The eagerness she put into the kiss had him slide back down on the couch, his arm holding onto the back of the couch as he sunk back. His eyes fluttering shut as her lips and her fingers brought goosebumps to his flesh._

_He felt almost pathetic for already feeling a bit clammy, but it was really just his body responding very well to the girl on top of him. It would have been a sad sign if he didn’t respond to her at all. Feeling the need to show her just how much her words meant to him too he felt emboldened. The hand currently not twisting in the couch sliding up her ribs and cupped her breast, just barely feeling the beat of her heart against his thumb. Shifting his legs a little so her lite body shifted even closer to him, a groan escaping his lips as everything she did just felt amazing._

_Their teeth clashed for a moment as he gritted his teeth, almost, just almost growling in response to her kiss. Finally letting go of the couch he moved his hand to her face, fingers brushing her hair from her face while keeping their lips locked._

 

There was no way to keep the smile off her lips even has they were thoroughly involved in kissing the breath out of each other’s lungs. A low pleased little purr managed to vibrate its way into her chest, as she noticed the slowly rising confidence from him. When he pulled Tina even closer, it made her chuckle in appreciation as well as amusement. 

Catching his bottom lip between her teeth before breaking their kiss briefly. Tina captured one of his fingers with her lips, nibbling and sucking on the digit innocently before she redirected her attention to his neck and collar. Biting just hard enough to leave a lingering mark as she traveled all along the freckles and scars. She placed gentle kisses at the rough patches of skin, bites at the unmarred spots, then with a burst of playfulness from the young she ran her tongue along the collarbone. 

From there Tina redirected to nip and nibble along the rim of his ear, hands tugging gently on those wild locks. Softly she whispered to Newt in a teasing tone

“You can feel free to be vocal if you’d like… our apartment is more than charmed enough to insure no one can hear any of what’s happening… we like our privacy.” She ran her tongue along the shell of his ear, noticing an adorable freckle near it that was positively adorable.

“Otherwise how will I know if you’re enjoying this as well?” She paused giving him as stern a look as she could in their present situation, it came across as more of a pout.

“You are… enjoying this?”

 

_The more confident he got and the more he thoroughly enjoyed this the wider his smile turned. So when she brought her lips to his finger it was only a delightfully pleased smile not unlike her beaming one. He did find the finger biting an oddity, but he found it absolutely endearing and playful. Playful Tina was something he could really appreciate._

_She wasn’t sparing any time placing kisses and bites on his skin which kind of limited his chances to do so in return. So instead his hands traveled over her body. Fingers finding the occasional scar and when he felt untouched, soft skin he dragged his nails up along her spine. Her words caught him off guard and made him laugh surprised,_

_“You do know that sentiment is very much welcome from you too,” he explained, returning both hands to her ribs so his thumbs brushed against her breasts._

_He turned his head, pressing his nose against the skin just below her ear,_

_“_ _I can think of another way you could tell whether I like this or not,” he whispered, gently biting on the skin of her neck, nuzzling his scruff against the sensitive skin. His hips shifting a little against hers in case his point wasn’t obvious enough as it was._

 _“_ _I for one hope you enjoy it as much,” he leaned back a little to look up at her, countering her pout with big, green puppy eyes no one could resist._

 

A soft inhale which instantly evolved into a pleased little gasp that slipped out from her upturned lips. To say she appreciated the sensation of his nails, and his response brought a practically seductive little grin from her. Especially when Newt made certain that she felt his… physical reaction to their ministrations since awaken to their pleasant predicament. Tina made a mental note to thank her sister for setting this up even if possibly it wasn’t initially the original intent. The way they had practically danced around one another, both hesitant to make a bold move…

God, she was thankful.

Tina let one of her hands run its nails along the center of his chest, leaning back in with a far more confident smile fixed upon her face. Catching his lips with hers in another passionate adoring kiss, as she let a single fingertip lift off at his bellybutton. Rather than respond with words, the American witch let her gestures show how she felt. That single finger went to run very teasingly from the tip of his erection down to the bottom. The fact that he’d responded so strongly certainly brought an even stronger surge of confidence from her. 

Newt was an absolute blessing and she would gladly thank whatever deity granted him into her life until her dying days…

Her hips shifted even closer, as if it was possible of curling up in his chest and living in this precious man’s heart for eternity. The feeling of his rough (as of yet unshaven face) skin against her neck brought an extremely pleased sound out of the young woman. A delighted giggle trickled out as she let her head shift to give him better access to her bare neck.

 

 _“_ _Oh believe me… I have never been… happier…” that was the honest truth. There had only been one other partner in her life… and he had been a selfish, self-absorbed asshole. Something that Newt most certainly was not._

_Newt was more than pleased when she gasped in response to his hands on her back. Taking note that she might just like it when he wasn’t always too gentle. Not that Newt would ever be the directly aggressive type, but he certainly could push himself into be less… awkward. Especially if it meant she responded to it like that. He just needed to learn to know himself on this basis too. To find the confidence needed._

_He didn’t like when she leaned back away from him, but his lips stayed with hers until her fingers were moving downwards. He inhaled sharply, but kept his eyes on her face. Biting down on his bottom lip when her single finger came to tease such a sensitive spot, a soft moan rolling through his lips. His eyes fluttering shut as a hand curled around the back of her neck to draw her closer while his other found her hip again. His grip on her soft skin firm as he forced himself to relax back and pulled her gently down with him, leaving it to her to decide just how far she would go at once._

_Lips found her bared neck again as he placed shuddered kisses on her pulse point. Allowing them time to adjust to the new sensations. They were in no hurry. He wanted to take their time and please her. Tease out those lovely pleased sounds and delightful giggles. Those brought a smile back on his lips as he buried his face against her neck as a deep, yet low moan left his lips. The hand on the back of her neck sliding down her spine. It was quite an intense feeling having her as close as one could get and he couldn’t possibly be more relieved that it was her._

_“_ _My Tina,” he grinned and tilted his head back to look at her. Capturing her bottom lip between his before deepening the kiss,_

 _“_ _You okay?” he whispered._

 

Well now… this sudden surge of confidence from the usually shy Scamander was quite a delight. She hadn’t anticipated him taking the lead in their little dance of foreplay and pleasure… but it was something that Tina was enjoying greatly. The sudden sensation of fullness was odd and slightly painful at first, but that faded fairly quickly. Being this connected to another human being… to this precious wonderful man… stole her breath away.

A soft pleased sigh escaped as she smiled against his lips, rocking her hips slightly as her nails trailed along the planes of his chest. Pulling away from the kiss Tina nuzzled her face against his neck, what could almost be considered a purr vibrating in the auror’s chest. As she placed a particularly marking bite mark upon his neck, she murmured a quiet reply of,

 _“I’m_ _wonderful_ _…”_

 

_He pressed his eyes shut as she rocked her hips. It wasn’t painful at all. Just a very newfound feeling. A sense of pleasure pulsing through his belly whenever she moved her hips just like that, but he needed to know it was good for her too. He had heard that it could be unpleasant the first time._

_Her lovely whisper though reassured him that it was good. More than good for her too. It was a good position. It allowed her to decide what felt good for her, but also for him to control what they were doing a little too. Maybe offer encouragement for her too since she clearly liked when he did._

_“Wonderful,” he repeated with his own whisper, moving his lips down her collar to just between her breasts while securing his hands on the smallest point of her waist. Baring his teeth against the warm skin of her chest, while the rough little hairs on his chin touched the skin as well._

 

All the other girls in school would gossip about their first times, many rendezvous, and experimental experiences. Tina had just kept quiet, focused on her studies, on her sister’s wellbeing, and graduating. Now she could see why they constantly would whisper stories while giggling with bright pink blushes. Even so, she wouldn’t have changed a single solitary thing… This was perfect…

Her back arched at the sensation of his attention to her skin, what sounded like a cross between a happy sigh and a giggle escaped her. Tina rolled her hips a bit more, trying to make a point to him.

“You can move… I won’t break… You’ll find… I’m made of… sturdy stuff… ”

 

_Newt broke into a small laugh, moving his lips back up to meet hers,_

_“_ _Right, yes,” he gasped as she rolled her hips. Wrapping his arm around the small of her back more firmly,_

 _“_ _I don’t think.. you will break,” he whispered, catching her sigh and giggles with his lips before kissing her. Gripping the couch to level himself up a little until their chests pressed together and he could meet her hips easier._

_He hadn’t realized he had focused too much on using his hands and lips to please her and none on meeting her thrusts. To which he was grateful that she felt safe to remind him. He was new to this too after all so it was a little clumsy at first, but it made a huge difference. Soft moans accompanying hers as he held her close. Finding a rhythm with her as he held his face to her neck. Pressing breathless kisses to her skin and whispered her name in pleased sighs._

 

“Ah hah” a blissful smile spread across her lips at him taking what she said and adapting his movements. Tina felt as if her skin was hypersensitive to all of the physical attention, the faint early morning prickles on his chin and cheeks, the callouses on his hands, the rough scars broken up by freckled skin. Her head fell back as the pleasure rose like a steady high tide.

“Like that… you’re perfect!” There was a giddy sort of ecstasy to her tone, nails adding bright red scratches across his back.

 

_She was an absolute delight to listen to. That playfulness in her voice along with the incredibly sexy sounds of pleasure. He gripped her waist tighter as pleasure pulsated through him in intense waves. His mouth agape as breathless moans filled the small apartment. Only interrupted for a second as a soft laugh escaped his lips at her words, but not quite able to form any words at that moment. As she leaned back his nose and lips slid between her breasts, his tongue tasting the salt on her skin while their rhythm had their bodies move against one another._

Tina’s nails were going to leave vivid marks all across his back come morning, unable to help herself as occasional needy little whines vibrated from her throat. All of this was overwhelming with the different heady sensations. From how well he filled her, to each stroke when their bodies met together over and over again. The smell of sweat and sex while desperate sounds filled the air around them. God she loved him so much it was impossible for her brain to even begin to register coherent thoughts. A tension was building from within and Tina keened

“Close… so close…”

 

_Hearing her words his sole purpose right then was to push her over the edge. To help her reach the very peak of her pleasure. His hand curling around her thigh and his thumbed teased a sensitive spot. All while his other hand followed her motions, encouraging her to go for it._

_He felt himself reach his finish before her though, clutching at her body and pressed his face against her neck, but kept moving. Insistent on her joining him. Soaking up every pleasured sound and touches. The ridiculously strong emotions and connection he felt to her._

_“Come on,” he growled against her skin, smiling as he teased her skin again._

 

That last bit of attention and the feeling of his breath again her neck was what sent Tina over the edge. A shout of his name tore from the young woman’s lips as her orgasm rolled through like a summer storm. It felt like electricity dancing along her skin and in that last moment Tina took the opportunity to bit down fairly hard (though not enough to draw blood) upon his neck.

 

_Their hips kept riding out the orgasm before he finally slid back against the couch. Groaning at the bite on his neck he knew that would leave a mark and he didn’t quite mind it. His arms circled her torso protectively as he nudged her cheek with his nose before placing a breathless kiss to the soft skin. His limbs tingling as the pleasure ran it’s course._

 

The lingering waves of pleasure rode through them both, and culminated in the most tender and affectionate cuddling imaginable. Tina knew she had to have thee most blissed out expression upon her face.

“How did I get so lucky to be with such a precious soul?”

 

 _“_ _By arresting me,” he mumbled, a lazy, but blissful smile on his lips. He used a hand to search out his coat and draped it over her back before wrapping his arms around her and held her tight.  
“Seems like that was when I got so lucky too,” he whispered and nuzzled his face against her neck._

 

God, he was perfect to her in every way imaginable. Tina couldn’t help but watch him with awe and pure genuine adoration. This silly, shy, awkward wizard… she didn’t want to imagine a world without him in her life. She pressed a firm kiss to his lips before sincerely whispering,

 

“I love you so very very much Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. Far more than I will ever be able to fathom in my lifetime.”

_His smile widened before she kissed him, nuzzling his nose against her cheek when he heard her sweet voice say his name,_

_“Why would you use my whole name,” he laughed and hid his face against her neck. His hands gently kneading her thighs,_

_“I love you more so,” he promised, lifting his hand to brush his bangs from his face._


End file.
